There has been known a wireless communication system including a base station and a mobile station, in which, by distributing transmission data to a plurality of communications whose wireless communication methods are different from one another, the plurality of communications are performed in parallel (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-128579 and Kawasaki, Takeshi; Suga, Junichi; Kojima, Yuji; Okuda, Masato, “Evaluation of LTE-WLAN Link Aggregation provided by LTE Femto cell base station”, Proceedings of the IEICE General Conference, Communication (1), The Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication Engineers, B-17-23, p. 667, March 2013). The wireless communication system performs in parallel a first communication conforming to a cellular communication system and a second communication conforming to a wireless local area network (LAN) system.
The base station controls a distribution ratio indicating a ratio between the amount of transmission data distributed to the first communication and the amount of transmission data distributed to the second communication so that a wireless usage rate in the first communication becomes less than or equal to a target value. The wireless usage rate indicates a ratio of the amount of wireless resources allocated to transmission data to the amount of available wireless resources.